Power-the respect
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are the new kids at Wellston, a place where the stronger are more respected than the weaker. Annabeth is a high-tier, while Percy is a cripple. But is everything really as it seems? Is society really right? I have no idea what to put for a summary, so sorry if this one sucks. I recommend that you just try the first chapter, and then leave it if you don't like it.


**So I was reading Unordinary, by Uru-chan and thought it would be nice to a Percy Jackson one. You should read Unordinary. It is seriously amazing, and I didn't find a Percy Jackson one, so I thought I'd do something. If you don't understand it, I'll explain what you need to know.**

 **People have powers, and the strength of their power is ranked on a scale (no limit, but the highest know power is a 10)**

– **cripple**

 **1-1.9-low-tier**

 **2-3.5-middle tier (average-ish)**

 **3.6-4.9-elite tier**

 **5+ - High Tier**

 **6+ - God tier (god tiers are ALSO high tiers)**

 **The most powerful are given more respect than the weaker.**

 **Disclaimer: Annabeth and Percy belong to Rick Riordan, and Wellston and characters belong to Uru-chan. Plot is mine. ***disclaimer is for all chapters*****

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

Wellston high. One of the highest ranking schools, ever. See, I used to go to some ordinary school, and was queen there, until my parents realized everything was too easy for me. I needed to be people of my level, and so I was transferred to Wellston. I was excited too; being part of Wellston is a HUGE thing for me. I'm determined to show that I'm worth it.

See, our world is made of different rankings. We base people off of ability, how powerful they are. Because the more powerful need to be at the top. You're power level is what determines you ranking. At my old school, I was one of the most powerful people there, because my power level is a 5.4. I was queen. But I was nervous about Wellston, because it was a seriously proper school, and even though I was incredibly powerful and smart, you never know what they were.

Anyway, today is my first day. I rise out of bed, and get ready. I pick out a sparkling grey shirt with white shorts to wear for today. It is, incredibly hot and sunny. "You ready for school, sweetie?" My mom asks as I sit in front of her, ready for breakfast. She gives me pancakes, yay. My dad walks out too, fixing his tie. He kisses my mom, and ruffles my blond hair. "Good morning" I say. He nods and leaves. He doesn't really like eating breakfast. I don't understand it. "Ok mom, I need to go." My mom nods, and I grab my bags and leave. I take in the fresh air, excited and nervous.

When I get to the school, I realize I need to find my classroom. I know it is 803, but I have no idea where that is. I decide to ask somebody. Just around the corner, some student walks out. He was tall and blond, and seemed to have an aura of authority. Since he looks so serious, I guess he'll know where it is. As he walked, everybody seemed to look at him, but I don't know why. As he passes me, I tap him on the shoulder. He freezes, as if unused to being tapped on the shoulder. He turns around, and glared at me.

I ignore it. "Excuse me, do you know where room 803 is?" the corners of his lips turned slightly up, as if amused. The person next to him, who I'm guessing is his right-hand man or something, looks at me in disgust. "Excuse you, do you have any idea who you just-" The first person raises his hand to silence him. He looks at me, and then points down the hall. "Down to hall to the left. Second door on your right." I smile at him. "Thank you." I leave to find the room.

I walk in, and I see everyone else is already seated, except one other student who is standing next to teacher. I'm guessing he's also new. The teacher tells the class to settle down. I walk in and stand next to other kid. He has ruffled black hair, and sea-green eyes. "Will you tell us your names?" the teacher asks the both of us. I say mine first. "Annabeth Chase." He looks to the other kid. "Percy." I was kind of surprised that he didn't say his last name, but who am I to judge? The teacher nodded. "You guys can have the two seats back there." I didn't really want a back seat, but that's ok.

We take the back seats, and sit down. The teacher starts class, and I wanted to pay attention, but I couldn't. I was getting distracted, by Percy. He was looking all around, then staring at me, looking at his hands, not sitting still. "Excuse me Percy, is there a problem?" Percy looks sheepish. "No sir, I'm sorry. The teacher still looks mad, but continues. I can tell now that Percy was trying to sit still, but he still tapping his foot. It didn't matter, because now I can pay attention in class.

After class, I was packing my bags, and a blue haired student came up to me. "Hi! I'm Elaine." She seemed friendly, so I shook her hand. "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She smiled. "So…..what's your ability level?" That was a quick turn. I didn't mind though. "5.4, mind reading & knowledge" Elaine nodded, seemingly proud and surprised. Then she looked at Percy, who was also still packing his homework. "What's yours?" Percy looked up startled. "What?" "Your ability?" Percy stood up. "I don't really have one." Elaine immediately took 2 steps back, and I did too. "You're a cripple?" Percy shook his head, but she didn't notice.

"How did you get into Wellston as a cripple? We only have the best!" Percy just turned his back and ignored her. Elaine immediately left, and I was left to my thoughts. Percy's a cripple? I should stay away from him. I pack my bags and leave, ready to go home.

On my way home, I hear commotion through one of the school alleys. I check to see what it is, and I see that it's Percy, getting beat up by two stronger kids. They were shoving him against the wall. "It's time you learned the rules of Wellston" one of the kids said. I knew what was happening. Low-tiers are taught their place, and what to do. How to react to higher kids. I was about to leave, when I noticed both of them were using their powers against him. Two against one? That's a little extreme. And he was still doing pretty good, for someone who's a cripple. With his hands and legs, he was fending them both off.

I turn to go, but I hear a 'THUD'. I see they've got him shoved against the wall. He sees me, and his face lights up. "Could you help me?" I'm speechless, and don't move. The two other kids start laughing. "She can't help you, because you're just a _'cripple'_." What happened next confused and scared me entirely. Percy's eyes started to glow bright, and the two students widen their eyes. "But you're a-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because just then Percy made a hand gesture, and both students fly against the wall. The glow in his eyes died down, and he ran past me. "Thanks for nothing, _Princess."_

Percy p.o.v

When I first saw Annabeth, she looked like a princess to me, with her princess blond curls. I was having trouble in class, because I have some problems with paying attention. I was a bit embarrassed when the teacher called on me. Then when Elaine asked me what my ability was, I didn't really have one. But she thought I was a cripple. I guess there's nothing wrong with being thought a cripple. I was really the opposite of a cripple, but that's ok. Annabeth and Elaine looked so disgusted, I almost felt hurt, but ever since…. _Rachel_ , I don't care. When those two students were bullying me, I put up with it.

After Annabeth didn't help me, I was a little disgusted at society for favoring the stronger, but when they called me a 'cripple', that was the last straw. There's nothing wrong with being a cripple. I used some of my power, and clashed them against the wall. Then I ran out of there before I get in trouble, but not before taunting _Annabeth_. She's just another one of those stuck-up people.

Annabeth p.o.v

Should I be scared or what? He used his hands and sent two people flying against a wall and didn't even look tired. Was he lying about being a cripple? Only one way to find out…I need to know his ability level. I get home, and do some research. I didn't know his last name, but that was ok because I found a picture of him online, from a high school in New York. I found his school file, (since I'm a master hacker) and looked through his confidential files. Turns out his last name is Jackson.

Oh gosh. He has a bad history, with violence. He took out half of his class, and didn't even regret it. I didn't know how somebody could do that, since everybody he took out was a high-tier. I didn't understand, until I looked at his ability level.

 _Percy Jackson is a powerful, dangerous person._


End file.
